celestialworldv2fandomcom-20200223-history
Rune system
''Where to drop Runes: White Runes - Enchanted Forest (Heroic): solve math question at the end of dungeon. Red Runes - Mystic Portals: 1% drop chance on every level. Blue Runes - Cursed Dimensions (Heroic/Mythic): 50% drop chance from last boss. Green Runes - Golden Desert: complete Bounty or craft at Septon. '''Ninja Dagger' Ninja Archer White Kenaz - Gain Critical Hit Damage +10% for 10 seconds after you use a skill. (-- Max stacks: 5) White Sowilo - Each time you hit an enemy with Repetitive Shot increase the maximum Arch Range by 50m for 30 seconds. The distance to the target doesn't affect your Range-Damage anymore. Red Kenaz - Each time Arrow Shower does damage against a monster increase your Strength against Monsters by 20% for 30 seconds, your Resistance against Monsters by 1% for 5 seconds and remove its cooldown. Red Sowilo - Feather Walk allows you to move unhindered through enemies. Blue Kenaz - Feather Walk increases your Casting and Skill Speed by 100%. You won't fall on the ground while Feather Walk is active Blue Sowilo - Poison Arrow now hits up to 10 enemies in a row. Green Kenaz - Fire Arrow summons a Totem of Attraction, which pulls all monsters within a range of 15 - 30 m for 10 seconds and casts Fire Arrow each second. The damage of Fire Arrow is increased by 10% for each pulled monster. (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Green Sowilo - Repetitive Show, Arrow Shower and Poison Arrow increase your Combo-Points by 1. Up to a maximum value of 3. When casting Fire Arrow your damage is increased by 15% - 35% per Combo-Point and will be set back to 0. Deal 500% increased damage per Combo-Point against monsters after you gain or use Combo-Points. Shaman Healer White Hagalaz - Gain 25% of the Attack Power of Attack Up as Magic Power. You can't use Attack Up on other players anymore. White Raidho - Cure is affected by Critical Hits now, which double the amount of your heal. If you cast Cure on yourself, increase your maximum hp by 10% and hp regeneration by 100% for 60 seconds. Red Hagalaz - "Lightning Throw, Lightning Claw and Summon Lightning now summons a Thunder Totem for 30 seconds, which attacks your last skill target. -- Cooldown: 15 seconds -- Increase the speed of the totem by 20% for 5 seconds after you use a skill" Red Raidho - You gain Magic Power +1 for 2 seconds after you deal Thunder Damage. Blue Hagalaz - Cure is now able to resurrect players at the cost of 80% of your maximum SP. Blue Raidho - Skill Damage and Magic Power now also increases your Thunder-Damage. Green Hagalaz - Lightning Throw has a 10% chance to paralyze a monster whereby it can't use any skills for 100 - 200 seconds. Each monster can only be paralyzed once. Green Raidho - Monsters you damage with your skills will be cursed. Nearby cursed monsters cause a Ball Lightning which deals thunder damage to other nearby monsters after you use a skill. (Ball Lightning Damage + 20% - 40%) Shaman Dragon White Mannaz - "After casting Flying Talisman, increase your Magic Power by 5 for 30 seconds. (Stacks up to 10 times) White Eiwaz - After Flying Talisman hits an enemy cast it again on up to 5 nearby enemies. The damage is split between the enemies. Red Mannaz - Gain 50% increased Skill Speed and 25% increased Casting Speed for 15 seconds after you use Dragon's Roar or Shooting Dragon. The damage of your skills against burning monsters is increased by 300%. Red Eiwaz - The tickrate of fire damage is increased by 500%. Each point of Magic Power increases your fire damage by 100%. The damage of burning monsters is decreased by 20%. Blue Mannaz - Your skills Blessing, Reflect and Dragon's Aid now affect all party members at once Blue Eiwaz - Dragon's Roar now pulls all enemies close to you and increase the damage by 5% for each player hit. Green Mannaz - Gain 15% - 30% damage reduction from Blessing if you cast it on yourself. Any incoming damage greater than 50% of your maximum HP will be reduced to 25% of your maximum HP. (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Green Eiwaz - "Your skills summon a Magic Totem for 10 seconds, which casts Flying Talisman on nearby enemies after you use a skill. Your totems deal 20% - 40% extra damage. (Maximum number of Totems: 3) Sura Weapon White Dagaz - You won't fall on the ground, while Fear is active. White Wunjo - If your Dispel is successful, poison, burn, slow and fatigue your enemy. Red Dagaz - The damage of Dragon Swirl is increased by 300%. (Reduced by 30% for each enemy hit.) The Critical Hit Damage of Dragon Swirl is doubled against monsters. Red Wunjo - Enchanted Armor adds 600% Thorns. Blue Dagaz - Average Damage now also increases your skill damage. Blue Wunjo - Increases the intelligence multiplier of the attack value of Enchanted Blade by 100% Green Dagaz - You have a 10% - 30% chance to steal the spells after a successful Dispel. Inflict the companions of the target monsters with a Tornado Curse after a successful Dispel. Green Wunjo - After you used a skill there's a 40% chance to spawn a Tornado-Totem, which casts Dragon Swirl and pulls nearby monsters for 10 seconds. (Cooldown: ??? seconds) Sura Magic White Uruz - After casting Dark Strike, increase your Magic Power by 5 for 30 seconds. (Stacks up to 5 times) White Jera - 50% chance to throw a seconds Fireball while using Flame Spirit. Red Uruz - Dark Protection increases your Casting, Skill and Flame Spirit Speed by 100%. The value is reduced by 5% per enemy in a 30m radius arounds you. Your won't fall on the ground. Red Jera - When Flame Spirit hits a monster, trigger Flame Strike at the position of the monster. Flame Spirit now deals damage while riding. The damage of Flame Strike is increased by 10% for each enemy hit. Blue Uruz - The fireballs of Flame Spirit have a 20% chance to hit another target. Blue Jera - Dark Strike has a 15% chance to put a curse on a player, which decreases his casting speed by 250%. Green Uruz - "Your skills ignore 10% - 20% of the enemies Magic Resistance. -- 10% against players --" Green Jera - Your skills except Spirit Flame have 40% chance to spawn Flame-Totem, which attacks monsters with fireballs for 30 seconds. (Maximum number of Totems: 2 - 7%) Warrior Aura White Ansuz - You won't fall on the ground, while Berserk is active. White Berkana - 10% chance to extremely slow an enemy player for 15 seconds after he death damage to you. Red Ansuz - Chance for piercing Hits increases the damage of piercing hits. The chance is always 30%. Red Berkana - You will receive a shield equal to your total damage dealt, which protects you from skill damage of monsters. Blue Ansuz - Berserk increases your Attack Value by 2000. The value is reduced by 250 per enemy in a 30m radius arounds you. Blue Berkana - If the enemy blocks an attack, increase your Accuracy by 1% and your Average Damage by 5% for 10 seconds. Green Ansuz - Your Hits have a 10% - 25% chance to hit up to 5 additional times. Green Berkana - Your Hits against monsters have a 25% chance to spawn a Totem of Power for 20 seconds which deals damage to near monsters after you have dealt hit damage. (Maximum number of Totems: 2 - 7) Warrior Mental White Tiwaz - Sword Strike pulls the enemy to you and stuns it for 3 seconds. The cooldown of Sword Strike is increased by 100%. White Ehwaz - Each time you deal damage to a monster with a Mental Warrior skill, the damage dealt by Mental Skills against it is increased by 40% for 25 seconds. Red Tiwaz - Strong Body adds 600% Thorns and 2000 armor. Gain 100% Thorns and 200 Armor for 10 seconds after dealing thorns damage. Red Ehwaz - Cast Stump 3 times in a 5 seconds interval after you use a mental warrior skill. (Cooldown: 5 seconds) Each Critical Hit of Stump against monsters increases your Strength against Monsters by 10% for 30 seconds. Blue Tiwaz - Stump now pulls all enemies close to you. Gain 25% Casting Speed and 25% Skill Speed for 10 secodnds for each monster affected. Affected monsters take 100% increased damage. Blue Ehwaz - Spirit Strike and Bash get a damage bonus depending on how much hp you lost. (Up to 100% damage increase) Green Tiwaz - Sword Strike, Bash and Stump increase your Combo-Points by 1. Up to a maximum value of 3. When casting Spirit Strike your damage is increased by 10% - 35% per Combo-Point and will be set back to 0. Green Ehwaz - Stump has a 33% chance to spawn a Rhinoceros Totem which absorbs all incoming damage for 10 seconds. The absorbed damage will be death do near enemies using Stump. (Cooldown: 20 - 40 seconds)